


His Everything

by Katyaton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Post Ep 12, Russian family bonding, smut with feelings, yakov is too old for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaton/pseuds/Katyaton
Summary: Yuuri hummed as he buried his head into his shoulder. “I can’t wait for tonight Viktor,” Yuuri sighed happily.Viktor squeezed him tightly. “You’ll need to get to know this city now that you’re living here! Let me show you the St. Petersburg I grew up in, Yuuri.”And wasn’t that just the loveliest thought? Yuuri getting familiar with Viktor’s home town filled him with so much joy he felt like he’d burst.Viktor sighed happily. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight!”Or: Viktor takes Yuuri out on a date. Things don't exactly go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's super late and I have to wake up early tomorrow and why am I like this???
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I had no idea I was capable of this.

Viktor couldn’t help but let out pleased hums as he finished up practice for the day. Glancing over at Yuuri, he felt his heart thud and stomach leap in excitement. He had the entire evening planned out – he would first take Yuuri to one of St. Petersburg’s most famous restaurants, then he’d take him out for a night on the town. Nevsky Prospekt was always a lively place at night, and being so close to Christmas, surely a lot of pretty lights would still be up.

A heart shaped smile overtook his face. The thought of his lovely Yuuri, framed by twinkling lights and flushed with pleasure, was too much for his poor soul to take.

“Oi! Old man!” Viktor’s smile receded as the whiny voice echoed through the rink.

“Stop being so gross! I’m trying to cool down over here!” Yurio spat as he skated past Viktor.

Oh Yurio. What a fractious son he had. How could so much rage fit in that tiny body? Viktor was still trying to figure it out.

Viktor smiled artificially at Yurio. “Ok, then Yurio! How about I just tell you what I was thinking then?”

“Huh?!” Yurio screeched. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He called as he abruptly stopped skating, pointing a shaking finger at Viktor.

Viktor tilted his head, smile still in place. “No, no. Obviously you were complaining about me keeping all my thoughts to myself. Let me tell you then!”

Yurio made an aborted choking sound.

“Let’s see… yes! I was thinking about my dear Yuuri of course! I’m planning on taking him on a date tonight.” Viktor brought one finger to his chin, contemplative.  “I can’t wait to show him some of the shopping districts, my favorite street snacks…oh, and of course I can’t wait for what will happen after!”

Viktor looked dreamy now as a light flush dusted his cheeks.

Yurio was gapping at Viktor as he talked, expression growing more and more incredulous as Viktor spoke.

Viktor perked up. “I can tell you about my plans for that too if you want! But only since you’re so curious, Yurio!”

Yurio clasped his hands to his ears quickly as he let out a loud squawk. “Fine fine fine!” Yurio screeched. “Go back to thinking about Katsudon! Just shut up!”

Yurio skated away now, hands still over his ears. Viktor let out a loud laugh as his head tilted back.

Score one for the old man.

Mila skated over now, chuckling as she watched Yurio angrily get off the ice and unlace his boots as quickly as possible.

“What’s got him all flustered?” she asked, eyes sparkling.

Viktor was a big fan of Mila. Not only did she adore his lovely Yuuri, she also took great pride in ruffling Yurio’s feathers. It was a daily goal of hers to poke fun at Yurio - she once told Viktor that since Yurio was an only child, it was her duty to make up for all the lost years of sibling fun. Or at least that was her reasoning.

“Yurio wanted to hear about my date with Yuuri tonight,” Viktor said, shrugging, “but for some reason he got embarrassed and skated off!

Mila snorted, eyes dancing.

“Oh I can’t wait until he starts dating!” she said with glee. “I’m going to have so much fun!”

Viktor smiled, then glanced over at Yuuri as he started approaching.

He spread his arms joyfully. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri met Viktor’s eyes, _and oh_ , he’d never stop being astounded by them would he, so warm and beautiful, so mesmerizing. His flush returned at full force now as he launched his arms around Yuuri, squeezing him to his chest.

Yuuri hummed as he buried his head into his shoulder. “I can’t wait for tonight Viktor.” Yuuri sighed happily.

Viktor squeezed him tightly. “You’ll need to get to know this city now that you’re living here! Let me show you the St. Petersburg I grew up in, Yuuri.”

And wasn’t that just the loveliest thought? Yuuri getting familiar with Viktor’s home town filled him with so much joy he felt like he’d burst.

Viktor sighed happily. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight!”

Mila looked over her shoulder as she got off of the rink, winking roguishly at Viktor. “Oh I’m sure you will.” She said, looking him up and down suggestively.

Yuuri let out a yelp, ears dusting red.

Ah…why did her like her again?

In his embarrassment, Yuuri started shifting, _and oh_ , yes, right there. That was just the right type of friction. Viktor flushed.

Ah yes, that’s why.

Watching them amusedly, Mila cackled as she exited the rink.

“Have fun tonight boys!” The door slammed behind her, leaving the rink blissfully quite.

Yuuri lifted his head now that the witch was gone. A pink flush graced his cheeks – a bit from Mila’s barb- but mostly from the exertion of the day. He looked pleasantly tired, as he did at the end of every practice, because Yuuri never failed to give it his all. Even Yakov had started to notice. As of late, he started praising Yuuri for his dedication, even though he technically wasn’t one of his students. Viktor knew that Yakov did this for two reasons: one - it started the process of building rapport between Yakov and Yuuri, and two – It made Yurio even more determined to work hard, because Yurio being Yurio, he’d see it as the biggest insult if Yuuri became Yakov’s favorite without even being his coach in the first place.

Yakov Feltsman could be a sly man.

Hey, Viktor had to get it from somewhere, right?

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Viktor, where are we going first?”

“We’re going to _The Palkin_ , one of the best restaurants in St. Petersburg, Yuuri. It has some of my favorite traditional Russian dishes.”

Viktor smiled fondly at Yuuri. “The restaurant is right on Nevsky Prospekt, a delightful shopping strip in the heart of St. Petersburg. I imagine that we can take a stroll through the light displays and window shop afterwards.”

Yuuri’s eyes warmed as a smile stretched across his face. “That sounds lovely, Viktor.”

Viktor leaned close to him now, angling his head towards his ear. He spoke softly, lowering the pitch of his voice a bit.

“And then after I show you around town, we’ll go back to _our_ apartment.” Viktor said, delighting in reminding Yuuri that it was just as much his now as it was Viktor’s.

Viktor’s hand clasped Yuuri’s thigh now as it slowly started inching up. Yuuri’s breathe hitched.

“I’ll take you up to our room, lay you down on the bed, then have my way with you.” He breathed, lightly nipping Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri let out a quite moan, hips jutting against Viktor’s reflexively.

Oh how he loved this man.

He captured his lips in a deep, open mouthed kiss, tangling his hands in his hair. Yuuri shuddered delightfully against him as he surged forward, carding his hands up and down Viktor’s back.

This had to be one of Viktor’s all-time favorite activities. He’d never get tired of the feeling of Yuuri’s plush lips against his own, the sound of his breathy gasps, the nearly sinful thrusts against Viktor’s groin.

He could have done this for hours, but as it happens, the universe must have been against him.

A deep grunt pierced the air, and normally that would be a welcome sound in the present situation, except this breath wasn’t Yuuri’s. It was deep and gravely. And annoyed.

Oh dear God.

“Vitya, Yuuri, if you really feel the need to do this now, at least do it outside.” Yakov muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Viktor would have been fine continuing the kissing, Yakov be damned, but Yuuri yelped and pushed him away as soon as Yakov spoke.

“Y-Yakov!” Yuuri croaked, face turning pale.

“The rink closes in five minutes. Be out of here by then.” Yakov muttered as he turned around, looking like he wanted to be literally anywhere but there.

As he walked away, Viktor could hear the sounds of him muttering obscenities under his breath. Viktor smiled inwardly when he heard a distinct “too old for this” in between the mumbles.

Viktor looked at Yuuri again as the door slammed.

“Ready to go?” he asked pleasantly, like they hadn’t just been interrupted by a world-class figure skating coach.

Yuuri shakily smiled. “Yes”

Viktor and Yuuri made quick haste, removing their skates and placing their equipment in their lockers. They ventured out of the building as Viktor hailed a cab. The cool air was refreshing on Viktor’s skin after the heated events five minutes ago. The winds were strong tonight. He could feel a light mist against his skin as darker clouds moved in, but Viktor was confident that they would pass by – or at least, the weatherman was confident.

He sucked in a deep breath. Tonight would be perfect.

Sliding into the cabbie, Viktor spoke quickly to the driver, giving him the address of the restaurant.  

“Невский пр-кт, 47 please”

The cabbie grunted in affirmation as they set course. Yuuri sat near the left window, so Viktor slid over to the middle seat as he cheerily buckled Yuuri in.

He may or may not have left a few lingering touches on Yuuri while doing it.

_Hey, he never claimed to be a saint._

Yuuri smirked as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but Viktor continued to look forward, lips twitching as he tried to contain a smile.

Yuuri huffed lightly, then Viktor felt a strong hand clasp the top of his knee. It slowly inched upwards.

So did Viktor’s eyebrows. He glanced at Yuuri, but he was looking straight ahead with a completely blank face. The red ears gave him away though. They always did.

Viktor shifted as he let out a soft moan.

Yuuri’s hand was getting dangerously close to very pleasant areas now, and Viktor would have been happy to let it continue, but at the sound of his moan, the driver glanced up in the rear view mirror.

“Everything ok back there?” he asked brusquely.

“Everythi- ” Viktor began, but stopped when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat.

“Everything’s fine thank you.”

Viktor then clasped the dangerous hand and placed it farther up his lap. He’d hold on to it for the rest of the ride just in case.

Yuuri turned toward the window now, but Viktor could see the curved edge of his smile on the side of his face.

That little minx.

 

The rest of the ride was a bit tamer after that, for the sake of the poor cabbie. Buildings flashed by quickly, and after a few more minutes they reached the heart of the city.

Yuuri let out soft gasps of awe as they passed by the more famous buildings that St. Petersburg was known for. Viktor wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning his head against Yuuri’s as he looked excitedly out the window. Every gasp and exclamation from Yuuri niggled at his heart. He was so worried that Yuuri would be uncomfortable in St. Petersburg for so many reasons, – the foreign culture, the different language, the different climate – but it didn’t seem to faze Yuuri.

He got along splendidly with the Russian skating team as well. All that it took for Mila and Yuuri to bond was one night of drunken frivolity and dancing - he’d have to ask Yuuri where he got that trap playlist, by the way.

Georgi loved Yuuri’s patience and listening ear when he wanted to talk during his more moody moments, and Yakov already appreciated Yuuri’s work ethic and politeness, a stark contrast to what he was used to dealing with.

And of course Yurio already loved him – that went without saying.

Yuuri let out a tiny “wow” as they passed by The Church of the Savior. The large domes were massive and regal, framed beautifully by stormy clouds in the distance.

He patted Viktor’s thigh quickly. “Viktor, look! Look at the domes on that church!”

Viktor’s eyes twinkled. “Mmm, yes. It’s one of my favorite sites”

Yes. Viktor was so, so glad Yuuri was adjusting well here and enjoying Viktor’s culture. It meant so much to him.

The car’s tires screeched as it slowed. They pulled up to the front of _The Palkin_ as the car stopped.

Viktor took out a few bills from his wallet and shoved it at the cabbie, eager to start the date.

“Keep the change!” Viktor said cheerily as he clasped Yuuri’s hand and leaped out of the cab.

The cabbie let out a happy sound before quickly driving away. Viktor checked his wallet again. Ah, he’d given him the two five thousand ruble notes instead of the two one thousand ruble notes.

Yuuri looked down at his wallet then up at his face. He sighed. “You did it again didn’t, you?”

Viktor looked at him blankly.

Yuuri grabbed his hand and raised his eyebrows. “When we get married, I’m handling the finances, ok?”

Viktor had no argument to that, except when he was buying gifts for Yuuri. He really couldn’t be blamed for wanting to give his fiancé the world and then some.

“Never mind that, it’s time to go eat!” he said as he strode forward, dragging Yuuri with him.

He opened the door and was greeted by the warm waft of heat and delicious smells. The scents were lovely and enticing, bringing forth sharp memories of his childhood.

“Ah” he said as he smiled deeply.

He strode to the check in desk and smiled pleasantly at the worker. She perked up upon seeing him (most people did in Russia, after all), and started nervously smoothing her hair.

He gave her his best publicity smile. “I have a reservation for two under Nikiforov,” he said smoothly, even though it was probably unnecessary to say his name.

The clerk stilled her movements, murmured a quick “yes, of course” then smiled at him widely as she input his name into the computer. A few moments passed as a small frown started crinkling her eyebrows.

“Ah…” she muttered, as her clicking increased in tempo. “I-uh. I don’t see your name on here Mr. Nikiforov.” She said nervously.

Viktor raised his eyebrows incredulously.

“But I booked a reservation three days ago.” Viktor grabbed his phone and scrolled through his emails. “I have the conformation right here,” he said as he shoved the phone in her face.

She stilled his hand as she read through the receipt on Viktor’s phone. Her frown returned.

She returned to the computer and started clicking again.

Yuuri had been momentarily transfixed by the décor and atmosphere of the restaurant, but he too now appeared a bit concerned as he focused his attention on the employee.

“Oh” she mumbled as her clicking stopped.

Viktor was getting a bit agitated now. “Well?” he said, his smile turning less and less genuine as the confusion dragged on.

She glanced up at them, apologetically. “It turns out there must have been an error in the system when you booked. I have you down for this time next week, not tonight.”

Viktor frowned, angry now. “But I’ve been coming here for years, surely you can make an exception!”

A resolved look came across her face. “I’m sorry this happened, but no we can’t. The restaurant is completely booked tonight. The best I can do for you is give you a discounted meal next week.”

Viktor huffed, folding his arms. He knew Yuuri didn’t appreciate it when he got sassy, but the incoming sass was in his honor, so surely it would be ok.

“Well if this is how you treat the reigning –

Yuuri’s hand slapped across his mouth as he gave the employee an aborted bow while simultaneously clutching Viktor’s mouth.

“Thank you. We’ll be going now.”

He grabbed Viktor’s arm as he frog marched him out of the restaurant.

“Yuuri! Why did you do that?” Viktor said sourly. “Did you even understand what was happening?”

A few months after meeting Viktor, Yuuri had started learning rudimentary Russian. At this point he was at the conversational level of very young children, but Viktor didn’t know if he knew enough to know that they just got royally gipped.

Yuuri frowned slightly. “I understood enough to know that you were about to be extremely rude to that worker.” He crossed his arms. “I mean, really, it wasn’t her fault. And we’ll get a cheap meal next week anyway.”

“But Yuuri, if I had just – ”

“And I know you were about to play the Viktor Nikiforov card. You know I hate it when you do that, right?”

Viktor’s next retort died in his throat. The silence was heavy.

Yuuri scuffed his shoe against the pavement after a few moments. “Well… are there any other places nearby to eat?”

Viktor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. So much for treating Yuuri to the best of Russian food. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and started walking.

“All the fancy restaurants on this strip are impossible to get in this last minute. We’ll have to settle for a café or something.”

Yuuri hummed in affirmation as his thumb stroked the back of Viktor’s hand. He started lightly swinging their hands together as they walked.

“Well as long as I get to be with you, then I don’t care where we go Viktor.” He said softly. His eyes warmed as he glanced sideways at Viktor. His hair ruffled softly in the breeze.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered. He launched himself at Yuuri as he gave a startled gasp, wrapping him up in a tight grip.

Oh, who was he kidding, he couldn’t stay angry when Yuuri was so adorable and so sweet and so captivating. He nuzzled the side of Yuuri’s face, simply overcome. Yuuri clutched at Viktor too.

Viktor loved moments like these.

He continued to nuzzle Yuuri, but suddenly felt an icy drop hit his cheek.

Oh no. Please no.

The drops started pattering on the ground now as Yuuri let out a soft “oh!”

Viktor glared at the sky in a vain attempt to stop the incoming storm. The rain started falling in earnest now, trickling at first, then starting to come down in sheets.

Yuuri grabbed his hand again. “Viktor, come on, we need to get out of the rain!”

As it happens, they were in the middle of Anichkov Bridge, so there weren’t any immediate shops or restaurants to take shelter in. Viktor and Yuuri started running in earnest now, but the rain poured down. They splashed their way through the icy puddles, desperate to get across. Viktor was half way soaked by the time they made it to the end of the bridge.

Panting now, Viktor started pulling on the first few shop doors like a deranged man. He was shivering hard at this point, but he couldn’t imagine how Yuuri felt. Yuuri got cold so much easier than him.

He cursed as the first few doors refused to budge.

Finally, blessedly, one yielded to his tug. He let out a relieved cry. Grabbing Yuuri, he shoved him inside before going in himself.

The warm air was nice, but simply wasn’t enough to warm them up immediately. Yuuri was shaking like a puppy at this point. Viktor roughly grabbed his wet jacket, which remained partially dry near the inside, and laid it on top of him carefully.

Yuuri grabbed the jacket’s lapels, pulling it around him tightly as smiled at Viktor, letting out a small puff of air. Yuuri caressed his cheek softly.

“You’re so good to me Viktor,” he murmured as he tilted his head to the side.

Viktor’s heart swelled. And while he could say that this date was completely different than how he planned out, it was still better than any other date he had ever been on with all his past relationships. It was different because it was with Yuuri.

“Oh my god,” a gruff, yet achingly familiar voice interjected.

Yuuri’s fingers immediately stopped their light caress and the two of them turned around. It turns out they had walked right into a small café, and sitting by the widow in full view of their display was none other than Yakov.

Surely this must be a sign of something, Viktor thought.

Yakov sighed, resigned to his fate now. “You too look horrible. Come inside and warm up by the fire,” he said, gesturing to the old, homey fireplace right nearby.

Viktor and Yuuri clamored over to the fire quickly and sighed. Instant relief.

Yakov scrutinized them for a few seconds, and, after deliberating internally, got up and went to the counter. He murmured something softly to the employee, exchanged money, than came back to his spot with two cups of something hot.

He thrust the cups in Viktor and Yuuri’s face. “Here,” he said brusquely.

Viktor’s eyes glittered as he clutched the cup, while Yuuri let out a demure “spasibo”.

Viktor took a sip and smiled. So Yakov had remembered that Viktor’s favorite tea was rooibos. It was gestures like these that reminded Viktor that under the blunt attitude, Yakov really was a sweetie.

In fact, he should probably tell him that.

“Yakov, you’re such a sweetie for remembering my favorite tea!” he said cheerily, taking delight in the flush that overcame Yakov.

Yakov frowned. “Of course I’d remember. You drank the stuff by the gallons just last year!” Yakov looked disgruntled, but his eyes looked a little happier if you squinted. Only someone that knew him as well as Viktor did would be able to note the minute difference.

His heart swelled.

Suddenly, an employee came over with a tray containing two sandwiches. He gave one to Viktor and one to Yuuri. Yakov nodded at him as he left.

“Drink up, or your tea will get cold,” Yakov said, gesturing at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked a little awed as he stared at his sandwich and tea. He let out a quick “Yes!” in Japanese before shoving it in his mouth.

Yakov looked at Viktor. “Vitya, the rain isn’t forecasted to stop until late tonight. You should probably call a cab while you wait.”

Viktor hummed around his sandwich, whipping out his phone. Getting the ride straightened away, he returned to his food.

Yakov resumed whatever work he was doing on his laptop, typing rapidly as they ate. Yuuri turned towards him, eyes wide, giving him a bemused look. Yeah, this certainly was one of the strangest dates Viktor had ever been on.

Viktor’s back was toasty and pleasantly warm now. Yuuri finished off the last of his meal, then wormed his way into the crook of Viktor’s neck, sighing pleasantly. Viktor wrapped an arm around him tightly, resting his head on top of Yuuri’s. With the roaring fire and a full stomach and his lovely fiancé, time seemed to stop for just a moment. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours that they spent like this.

It was so peaceful.

Viktor’s phone suddenly buzzled, signaling the arrival of the cab.

“Yu-uri,” he said slowly, dragging out the syllables in his name.

Yuuri moaned lightly. Viktor heard a muffled “no” trail off into indistinguishable murmurs.

“Yu-uri,” he tried again as he poked his head. “It’s time to go Yuuri, the cab is here.”

Yuuri nuzzled further into Viktor. So he was in one of _those_ moods.

“Ok then, Yuuri!” he said as he gripped Yuuri and cradled him against his chest. Yuuri let out a yelp, suddenly awake now.

Viktor smiled sincerely at Yakov, ignoring Yuuri’s protests to be lowered.

_Hey, he should have gotten up when Viktor told him to, and at this point, Viktor was enjoying having Yuuri so close to consider setting him down._

“Thank you Yakov! You were a blessing tonight” A sudden thought overcame him.

“To make it up to you, we’ll have to do this again! Come to _The Palken_ with us next week. Bring Lilia and we can double date!” he said happily.

Yakov sputtered as he turned red. Viktor smiled.

Ah, well Viktor was unsure of his suspicions, but that just confirmed it now didn’t it?

Viktor left the sputtering Yakov to his own devices, then excited the café with Yuuri pressed tightly against his chest.

Spotting the cab, Viktor opened the door and released Yuuri, sliding in right behind him. Giving the cabbie the address to their apartment, Viktor eased back and relaxed against the seat.

He closed his eyes and smiled. What a strange date indeed.

The ride back was quiet, Yuuri returned to leaning up against Viktor as he dozed in and out. When they arrived, Viktor made sure to give an acceptable and not exorbitant tip to the cabbie. He glanced at the groggy Yuuri.

Of course he’d be out of it when Viktor got things right.

Clutching him to his side, Viktor helped him out of the cab and into the street. Yuuri blinked a few times, coming to his senses.

“Did-” Yuuri paused as he yawned, “Did Yakov really just buy us dinner in a random café or am I hallucinating?” he questioned thickly.

Viktor unlocked the building door as he let him up the stairs, chuckling.

“Oh, yes!” he said with glee. “That actually happened!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened

“Wow”

“My thoughts exactly”

Viktor unlocked the apartment door, gently nudging Yuuri to release his jacket so that he could hang it up to dry.

Yuuri stretched deeply, letting out a small moan of pleasure. His shirt clung to his body like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. Viktor stilled.

That was the thing about Yuuri. He could be so casually sexy without even realizing it.

Yuuri shivered a bit.

Viktor shivered for a different reason.

“Ah, Yuuri… How does a nice hot shower sound now, hmm?” he asked, voice quivering a bit.

Yuuri smiled as he placed his hands back down by his sides. “That sounds lovely.”

Viktor grabbed his hand as he led them to the shower. He may have been a bit rough, but dear God Viktor couldn’t help himself when Yuuri was like this. He shut the door and fiddled with the tap for a moment. It was a tricky thing – you had to get it just right to get the ideal temperature. He stepped back, letting the water heat up for a minute.

In the meantime...

He turned around slowly. And promptly choked.

 An already naked Yuuri stared at him demurely through his lashes, hips cocked, eyes half-mast. He smiled slyly at Viktor as he strode over, swinging his hips suggestively.

Viktor gulped. This man would be the death of him.

“You’ve kept me waiting for too long, Vitya,” Yuuri said softly as he stopped in front of Viktor. Yuuri caressed his cheek again as he smirked, cat-like.

Oh. Oh my.

Viktor cock twitched insistently against his pants.

Viktor let out an involuntary shudder as he settled his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. He kissed Yuuri deeply, desperately, hands roaming across Yuuri like they had a mind of their own.

After a moment, Yuuri broke the kiss as he started sucking, open mouthed, at Viktor’s neck while simultaneously unbuckling his pants and shoving them to the ground.

Yuuri then proceed to grind against his clothed erection, brushing his hard length against Viktor’s, creating the most delightful friction.

“Ah! Oh, yes! Yuuri!” he breathed.

Steam started to fill the bathroom as the water heated.

Yuuri let out breathy moans as they continued to rut, hand venturing down to Viktor’s ass as he squeezed and fondled it.

Yuuri inched his hand in between his cheeks, pressing insistently against the fabric as he prodded his entrance.

A spark sizzled up through Viktor. Not able to take it any longer, he desperately shoved his underwear to the ground. His cock bounced free, dribbling pearls of cum on the floor.

Yuuri’s breath hitched.

With shaking hands, Viktor removed his shirt with a flourish before gathering Yuuri up and leading him to the shower. The warm water tingled against Viktor’s skin. He hummed, leading Yuuri into the spray so that he could warm up.

Yuuri pushed back the hair that was falling into his left eye, heavy from the water. He trailed his finger down to his mouth, lightly prodding Viktor’s bottom lip. Yuuri had a heady look in his eyes, warm, alluring, inviting.

Viktor’s heart ached. He loved this man so much that it hurt.

Viktor’s eyes hooded as he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist, sucking his thumb into his mouth.

Yuuri’s eye widened as his pupils dilated. Viktor swirled his tongue around his thumb, sucking hard, mimicking all the moves he gave when sucking Yuuri off.

Yuuri’s head tilted back as his eyes closed.

“Ah!” he moaned, long and guttural.

Viktor released his thumb as he grabbed Yuuri’s waist, relishing in the feeling of their bare cocks sliding together while he grinded against him.

He pushed Yuuri against the wall now, thrusting hard, feeling every nuance, every shudder of Yuuri’s body. He panted, open mounted against him, and as he made eye contact, he rested his forehead against Yuuri’s.

The stare was long and deep and seemed to convey, without words, all the feelings that Viktor had for this man. He felt a tingle of awe as he gazed into his eyes. He was his everything, his love, his vitality, his hope, his inspiration, _his life_.

That thought alone made his eyes water, and was it just him, or did Yuuri eyes seem to be watering too?

Sometimes he was scarily, yet wonderfully in sync with Yuuri.

Viktor grabbed both of their cocks now, fisting them as he jerked them quickly. Yuuri’s head clunked against the wall, moaning deeply and loudly.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered, trying to keep eye contact with Viktor. He looked otherworldly. His face was flushed, his eyes were hazed and clouded. His chest was rippling between his moans, water trickling down his muscles in the most enticing way.

Viktor’s cock twitched violently. He let out a long moan.

“Yuuri! I- I don’t think I can hold out much longer!”

Yuuri gave him a long, deep look. He breathed out sharply as he thumbed at Viktor’s mouth, toying with the bottom lip. His hand shot down and cradled Viktor’s balls, fondling them slowly.

Viktor moaned helplessly.

“Let go, Vitya.”

“Yuuri!” he moaned desperately.

Intense pleasure rocketed through him as he came. He threw his head back as wracking shivers violently tore through him. It was bliss. Pure bliss.

Yuuri continued to fondle him as he came down from his high, and as Viktor locked eyes with him again, Yuuri was wearing the most tender look, eyes soft and a fond smile, that it made Viktor want to cry for the amount of love that he felt in that moment.

Viktor glanced down at Yuuri’s cock, still hard and twitching, before he lowered to his knees. He looked up at his love, trying to return all that he felt for this wonderful man, this beautiful creature with his face alone, before swallowing Yuuri whole.

“Viktor! Ah, ah!” he shouted.

Mmm. Viktor loved it when he could get Yuuri loud and desperate. He hummed a bit as he sucked up and down the shaft, occasionally stopping at the head to suck the gathering pearls of cum. He grabbed the base with one hand, using the other to prod at Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri was shaking, trying to hold back shallow aborted thrusts as he gripped Viktor’s head, obviously trying to not be too rough with Viktor.

He hummed. Well we couldn’t have that now could we?

He dipped his prodding fingers into Yuuri now, angling it up to find that perfect spot. And oh-

Yuuri shouted, letting out a string of incoherent mumbles in Japanese.

_There’s the spot._

Viktor continued to fuck Yuuri with his fingers, hitting that spot over and over as Yuuri became a shuddering mass above him. It wasn’t too long before his thrusts picked up force, angling into Viktor deeply.

Viktor’s jaw hurt a bit, he was at an odd angle, and the spray kept hitting his eyes, but seeing Yuuri fall apart as he fucked Viktor’s mouth was one of the most erotic things Viktor had ever experienced. His spent cock twitched dully, and if he hadn’t come already, he would have just from that sight.

Viktor would suck Yuuri off in any condition if this was the reward.

After a few more hard thrusts against Yuuri’s prostate, it wasn’t long before he, too was shuddering towards his release with a choked, “Viktor!”

Viktor sucked his cum down as he continued to move his head up and down, riding out Yuuri’s orgasm to completion. Yuuri panted above him, and as Viktor rose up to meet him, he practically collapsed against his side.

“You’re…you’re way too good at that Viktor.” Yuuri panted. “Sinfully good.”

Viktor smiled as he hugged him against his chest, completely warmed from the inside and out.

“Mmm… it’s because it’s you, Yuuri,” he said as he stroked his sides. “I’ve only ever felt this amount of life,” he kissed Yuuri’s cheek, “this amount of lust,” he mouthed at the corner of his lips, “and this amount of _love_ for you my Yuuri.”

Yuuri shuddered, and as he kissed Viktor long and deep, he couldn’t help but feel that that was one of the most real, the most sacred things he had ever spoken. Yuuri was his heart personified, for he couldn’t imagine having as much fun getting booted out of a restaurant, soaked cold to the bone with rain, or eating café sandwiches in the company of his old coach with anyone else in the world.

Viktor’s heart swelled.

Each day was an adventure with him. His life, his love, his _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was super long and my eyelids are screaming at me to get some sleep. Even the flash of the digital clock seems accusatory right now. Yes, yes. I stayed up until 3:30 am the night before a big trip to write smut.
> 
> (I'm in control of my life I promise. )


End file.
